Legends Never Die: The Search for The Legends of Tomorrow
by temari80
Summary: Things were peaceful until one day Laurel calls up Felicity and tells them that sara and the rest of the waverider crew were supposedly killed. With the help of Felicity's genius daughter Pixel, Leonard and Mick's son Lincoln, Lincoln's husband Wally west, and Tommy merlyn and his husband Holmes, Laurel and the others embark on a journey to bring home The Legends of Tomorrow and b
Felicity was sitting and working on a new program for the Arrow Cave when she got the phone call. "Hello" Felicity said happy to see Laurels name on the caller ID. "Felicity it's Laurel, I really need to talk to you and can you bring Pixel as well" Laurel said in a panicked voice. Felicity looked over at her daughter who was randomly throwing arrows into the wall. Sighing at her daughters laziness she said "I will be there as quick as I can" and hung up the phone. Grabbing her lazy daughter from her chair she headed out of the abandoned campaign office and headed to Laurel's apartment.

Laurel was pacing back and forth like a caged lion when they arrived. Her face was Streaked with tears. Something happened and it wasn't good. Taking Laurel's hand Felicity guided her to the couch to sit down. Pixel watched as the women she loved more than anything in the universe was falling to knew to let her mother handle this so she just put a loving hand on Laurel's shoulder and went and sat down. "Now Laurel, tell us what has you so upset sis" Felicity said grasping both of her hands around Laurel's. Laurel took a deep breath and was going to start talking when her emotions got the best of her again. Felicity brought her in for a tight hug. Looking around Felicity was glad to see that whatever happened hadn't brought back Laurel's demons with alcohol. She was so proud of her new sister. She had seen and been through hell and back, literally, and she had persevered. She would let Laurel cry until she was ready and able to talk.

After an hour of try's and lots of tissue Laurel finally felt ready to talk about what was bothering her. She apologized to both Felicity and Pixel for their long wait. Both women said it was alright and waited for Laurel to continue. "Alright this morning I was talking with Sara. Things were fine until I heard screaming and had a wall of fire explode in front of the screen. The last thing I saw was Sara laying on the ground next to her comrades. None of them were moving. There was no sign of life. I kept calling her name but there was no answer. The screen flashed off and when it came back there was nothing. Just an empty room with blood covering the floor. Sara's batons, Leonard and Mick's guns, feathers from Kendra's wings, and so much blood." Laurel said looking like she was going to be sick. Felicity squeezed Laurel's hands in hope to calm her down. "Thanks Felicity. I'm better. Anyway there is no way to get ahold of anyone who would know what happened. I need to know what happened. I need to know if our little sister is dead or not before I tell our dad anything" Laurel said looking absolutely exhausted. Felicity was beyond words. This wasn't a good sign and Laurel was right, how do you find out what happened to a time traveling ship of people.

For the next hour, except for asking for coffee and snacks the room was quiet. Suddenly there was a knocking and then a crashing of the front door. Everyone jumped and got ready to fight. A man in a blue top and a shaved head came storming in along with Barry's brother, Wally. Laurel told Felicity and Pixel to stand down. "Wally, what the hell" Laurel said not to interested in the answer at that moment. Wally was about to speak when the other man said with venom in his voice "I heard you knew something about the possible death of Leonard Snart and Mick Rory? Is it true canary"? Laurel was taken aback. How if the world did this little fuck know who she was. "Hey asshole, you come barging into my house, breaking down the damn door and expect me to play nice" Laurel said with her own venom. Wally, sticking out his hands in peace approached Laurel calmly. "I know that was a bit overboard but Lincoln here is just worried about his parents and sometimes when Lincoln worries things get broken" Wally said calmly. Laurel, Felicity and Pixel stared at Wally in shock. "I didn't know those two were dating let alone had a kid" Felicity said flabbergasted. Pixel slightly laughed because her mom looked funny when she was overwhelmed. "My parents don't do social media so I doubt you would" Lincoln said with the same sarcastic tone as Leonard. "Oh god he is their son, but how?" Felicity said more curious than confused or angry now. "The world is strange blonde. Now birdie, what the hell do you know about my parents" he growled. Trying to calm herself down and not kill the kid she decided the best thing to do was let him see it for himself. She went into the bedroom and got her laptop out. Laurel handed him the laptop and started the recording of the transmission with Sara. Lincoln's face got pale as he watched. He started to fall backwards but Wally caught him and helped him to the couch. Wally pulled Lincoln in for a tight embrace. He had never seen Link look as pale as he was at that moment. This scared Wally but he knew he had to stay calm or Lincoln would go off the railings. As Wally pulled Lincoln in tighter Pixel saw the light bounce off the matching rings on Wally and Lincoln's fingers. "Omg they're married" Pixel shouted in amazement. Everyone looked right at Wally and Lincoln. "OMG Yes, we are married" Wally said blushing and Lincoln placed himself between the group and Wally in a protective stance. Wally poked his head around Lincoln and said "But before we get into our private affairs, what're we going to do about this mess". Everyone stared at one another and that's when Tommy Merlyn came into the room with a rather handsome young man. "We have an idea" Tommy said and continued through all the confused looks "Holmes here is the son of Kendra and Carter, and my husband and though Carter sadly lost his life early on in the mission he has continued contact with his mother. He was talking to his mother and get this her new boyfriend Ray when he saw the horrible destruction also happen in front of his eyes. He thinks we could probably build something to track where the waverider might be but we are going to need your help Felicity and also possibly the money to build an actual time machine". Tommy said as he gave Holmes a reassuring kiss. This gained oohs and aahs from their audience. Tommy blushed and so did Holmes. Even though she wanted to know more about Holmes and the fact that Ray was dating Kendra, the thought of actually making a fully functional time machine floored Felicity. "You think we could make an actual working time machine" she asked excitedly. Pixel looked from Tommy and back to her mother and said "it's possible mom, I have the plans to the waverider thanks to aunt Sara sending me encoded messages, and I've been working secretly on how to make it functionally work and I have". Now everyone was staring at Pixel. "You did what?" Felicity asked in complete surprise. "I built a time machine" Pixel said as her dad walked through the entrance way. "Wow baby that's awesome" Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around Pixel and then kissed a still stunned Felicity on her forehead. Felicity didn't even acknowledge Oliver's presence in the room.

The room stayed still for quite awhile. No one knew what to say. They had a working time machine and possible coordinates for the waverider thanks to Pixel but what to do with them. Pixel noticed that Lincoln was getting very fidgety and Wally was having a hard time keeping him relaxed. She also noticed the sadness in Holmes eyes as he hung on tightly to Tommy. Finally having enough of the crazy silence Pixel stood up and said "let's go find the waverider". Everyone looked at her. "Hell no young lady, there is no way your traveling through time and space not knowing what your walking into" Oliver said with his arms on his hips. Laurel looked over at Pixel. She was making the same face her father did when he was told no but he was going to do it anyway. "Oliver, what if I go with her" Laurel asked calmly. "Hell no, you just want to sleep with her" Oliver said staring daggers at Laurel. "Oliver fucking Queen how dare you say that to me. I slept with your dumbshit ass and I regretted it forever. I don't know how Felicity stands you and your shithead ideas. I know I don't have to worry about that with your daughter since she is half Felicity's. I love your daughter. I will marry your daughter. She is a woman and can make her own decisions but my sister might be floating around a fucking space ship dead and the only thing you can think about is if I'm gonna fuck your daughter or not" Laurel shouted and slammed a book down on the table.

Oliver looked homicidal and started heading over towards Laurel. Pixel was in tears and Felicity was pissed off at the childish behavior going on in this room. "You both sit down and calm your jets because your both making my baby cry and I won't allow that from anyone. Now I think that Laurel, Pixel, Tommy, Holmes, Lincoln and Wally should be the ones to go because they all have a stake in this being that they have family on board that ship" Felicity said as she sat down crossing her arms and waiting for anyone to dare to oppose her will. Oliver and Laurel both looked sheepishly at the ground. "Good, now let's get our space travelers ready for their journey." Felicity said and guided Pixel out of Laurel's now damaged apartment gesturing for everyone to follow her.

The next few hours were spent gathering personal items they wanted to have with them, gathering food and water and other basic supplies, and putting together a plan on what they would do when they find the waverider. After Laurel got her stuff together she found Oliver. "Hey look that was way out of line and I'm sorry Oliver. I just love Pixel so much and you know that both of us have decided to wait until we say "I do" at the alter. I just want you to be happy for me. My dad pretends it's not happening and when I do make him talk all he says is she is your niece, and our granddaughter or he goes into the whole don't get yourself involved with another Queen speech. I just want someone to support this for myself and for Pixel" Laurel said looking directly at Oliver. "I'm sorry too Laurel and I know that your worried about Sara and that you wouldn't let anything happen to Pixel. She is just my little girl and I worry about her. I now understand why your dad hates me so much after what happened between you, Sara and I. I just want you to know that I trust you with my daughter and you both better come back safely and have the rest of the screwy crew of the waverider with you" Oliver said and pulled Laurel into a bear hug. She nuzzled up against his warm chest. No matter how much time had passed since their romantic fling she still loved being up against his chest. Felicity came over and wrapped her arms around both of them. She hated when her family fought and so the making up part was always fun for her. She also loved the feeling of brushing her hand across Laurel's nice bosom and feeling her ass up against her. If things had gone south with Oliver she would've definitely crawled into bed with their little canary. She also loved the feeling of knowing that Oliver was trying to indiscreetly watch her sweep her hands across Laurel's chest. The three of them caught each other's eyes and if they would've had the time they would've vanished into one of the back closets and had their way with each other. A little game of Arrow over watches the canary. Felicity was also dying to hear the canary cry from sexual pleasure.

After everyone was packed and ready to go Pixel led them to the empty area beneath verdant. Her dad beamed with pride at his daughters ability to take empty spaces and turn them into much better places like he did with the spaces for the arrow cave or as Pixel and Curtis called it "The Quiver". They were all floored by the full size, fully accessorized ship. Oliver came over and hugged his daughter. She had become a mini version of him and her mother. After the grand tour, Oliver and Felicity hugged Pixel and Laurel and headed out of the ship. The only real change Pixel had made to the original plans of the waverider was that instead of roller coaster seats she made them recliners with a lap belt and hand holds on the sides. She knew that she would crack up laughing everytime the were on deck if they had those seats. With one last look out the window at her parents and a very shaky peace sign, Pixel took a deep breath and said "overwatch, let's get this show on the road" and with that a computerized voice came on and said "yes ma'am, plotting the last coordinates for the waverider 1". Pixel looked at her crew and smiled. We would bring the legends home she told herself and told overwatch to take off.

Felicity and Oliver watched, holding each other close as their daughter and sister headed into the unknown to bring home the other member of their family. Once the ship had vanished into the space void Oliver and Felicity headed home and started figuring out what they were going to tell everybody, especially Quentin and Donna about the sudden disappearance of their daughter and granddaughter. Oliver shuddered at the thought of having to tell Quentin anything especially since the last time he talked he had shoved a shoe so far up his own ass he didn't know how to fix it. Never tell someone they don't know how to parent as good as you do, especially if they already are on pins and needles with you. Now not only does he have to fix his relationship with Quentin and Donna he also has to tell them about this. A reassuring hand squeeze from Felicity let him know that she would be right there with him. At that very moment in time all they knew for sure is that their daughters trip would be legendary.


End file.
